diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginny
Ginny is the secretary for Holly Gennero in Nakatomi Plaza in Los Angeles. She is pregnant with her child and was two weeks due when terrorist mastermind Hans Gruber and his men seize control of the building. Die Hard During the Christmas Eve party in the 30th Floor of the Nakatomi Plaza, Ginny was resting in Holly's office when Holly tells her to join the party. She thanks her for using her office to rest her back during her pregnancy as she left to join the party. Before she left, Ginny asked Holly if "the baby could handle a sip" and Holly joking remarked that the baby "is ready to tend bar". Later, she went to the office of Harry Ellis, looking for Holly and finds her and her estranged husband John McClane in there. She briefly looks at John and tells Holly that their boss, Joe Takagi, is looking for her to join the party and speak out to the group. Holly left the office to join the rest of the group. Terrorist Takeover That night, some terrorists took over the building and Ginny was among the hostages taken in the 30th floor. She was present when the leader of the group, Hans Gruber told the hostages that Takagi has been killed and that the body of Hans' henchman, Tony, was brought down on the elevator. The situation was getting hard on her back due to her being pregnant, which had Holly request Hans move her to one of the offices. Hans says he'll have a sofa brought out to her for Ginny. She also witnessed Hans killing Ellis. Later on, as Holly tended to her, Ginny sees Hans and Karl returning the detonators to Uli. She witnessed Karl angrily trashing the box carrying wine glasses with his Steyr AUG rifle before walking away and states that the man looks really mad. Holly states that her husband is still alive and he would be the only one to drive someone that crazy. Rescue As one of the henchmen, Eddie spots the helicopters, Hans was going to have the hostages, including Ginny, move to the roof when he hears reporter Richard Thornburg interview Holly's daughter, Lucy. Hans takes Holly while Uli escorts Ginny and the other hostages to the roof. After all the hostages were moved to the roof, McClane arrives and kills Uli. When McClane asked for Holly, Ginny told him that they took her to the vault on the 30th floor. McClane tried to warn the hostages to get downstairs as the whole roof is wired to blow with C4 explosives. When they refused to leave, McClane fires Uli's Heckler & Koch MP5 in the air to make them leave the roof. Ginny was among the hostages retreated off the roof as the helicopter carrying the FBI agents fire at McClane, mistaking him as a terrorist. It is assumed that Ginny made it out of the building when the C4 destroyed the entire roof of the building and destroying the helicopter above them. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Civilians Category:Nakatomi Employees